


You are my favorite Symphony

by DeviantSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantSlytherin/pseuds/DeviantSlytherin
Summary: Draco Malfoy lives in a world where your 17th birthday gives a melody to you. Who will be the person that finishes their small little Symphony?It couldn’t really be the boy-who-lived could it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	You are my favorite Symphony

It's said that when someone turns 17, they will begin to hear a melody in their head. It's a small melody that vibrates around them in everything they do, filling their days with nothing but this one single melody. The melody will get them through the good and the bad. On the days that they want to give up and forget the world, the melody will remind them that it's okay and that there is something good coming. 

It turns out that it's true.

They also said that the melody is not just a melody. That the melody is in fact one piece to a song that is waiting to be finished. It can't be finished alone though. Somewhere out there is someone else hearing a different version of the same Melody and when they meet, the melodies will collide into one beautifully, heart-warming, composed symphony that they will hear for the rest of their life. 

There's a name for this of course. 

They call it soulmates.

Everyone has a soulmate. 

They got that much correct. It sounded beautiful as a child. Intricate fantasy's fueled by innocent imaginations was a normal occurrence. Boys and girls dreaming about a day when their one and only will come and make their life complete. The imaginations grow past childhood as perception of reality was discovered and still, their expectations for what it will be like never fade, never tarnishing. 

Who would want to be denied their soulmate? Especially when the thought of being loved endlessly was something any sane person would hope for in their lives. 

There's something they didn't explain about soulmates. 

Maybe to some it's a magical experience and the feeling of hearing somebody else's melody becoming one with the other is positively life changing. They must have gotten this information from someone who lived a normal life. They must of got this from someone who didn't have to worry about anything other than what color they were going to paint their new home. 

Because that's not what it was like. 

Not for Draco Malfoy. 

On June 5th 1997, Draco Malfoy woke up in the Slytherin common room to the sound of a violin mixed with a piano and cello, filling the what would usually be a dead room, with life. He listened to it all the way through until it looped into an endless song and that's were he sat for a long time, not getting enough of it. Somewhere out there, he had a soulmate. Somewhere out there, there was someone capable of loving Draco. His heart soared as he thought of who it might be. 

Maybe it's someone he knew. That was always possibility. But so was his soulmate not being 17 yet, which would mean that he wouldn't be hearing the rest of his little song in his head for maybe a very long time. 

For Draco, this was a perfect time to hear the song. Not because he needed to find his soulmate. 

It was a good time because there on his skin lay an imperfection that in a little less than a month would make him a murderer. He had over the year, pushed his friends away, grew distant with the world and given up hope that he would survive this. He already had one near death experience in the abandoned girls bathroom when the famous Boy-who-lived slashed him open with an unknown spell. 

Draco couldn't convince himself that it wouldn't get any worse.

A trip to the Great hall confirmed that either his soulmate wasn't at this school or they weren't 17 yet. With that knowledge, he began to take comfort in his own little personal song that only played for him. 

On June 30th, 1997, Draco let in the death eaters into Hogwarts through the vanishing cabinet. 

That night he didn't become a murderer.

That was the night that Draco Malfoy realized that a soulmate was a blessing to those who deserved them. And he, Draco Malfoy did not deserve one.

Time passed by Draco after that and the melody that ran in his head was the only thing that kept him strong through every single awful thing that was happening around him. The dark lord had moved into the Malfoy Manor and made it his home base. The walls became tainted with the dark magic that filled it. Days and nights passed but he didn't know which one was worse. 

During the day time, he was required to sit in on death eater meetings in the Manors grand dinning room with his parents and the others most loyal to the dark lord. There almost always some muggleborn wizard floating in the center of the table after the Cruciatus curse had rendered them nothing but a body with a useless brain. They would talk about their plans and sometimes, the others would brag about their recent kills.

Draco never said a word. He listened in horror to the stories and questioned why on earth he was here in the first place. Most days he hoped that Harry Potter would come and defeat the vile man and save the wizarding world so that Draco could be free from this hell. Even if he knew that he would spend the rest of his sad life in Azkaban, but anything was better than this. 

Nights at the Manor were worse than the day time. The sound of horrific petrifying wails could be heard from anywhere in the Manor and sometimes he wished that he go down and make the never ending nightmare end. Luckily, One night after walking in on Nagini, the dark lords snake, eating a very much alive Muggleborn wizard completely whole, his mother taught him how to put a silencing charm around him so he would never have to experience that again. 

For months afterwards he had nightmares about being eaten alive by the snake. 

Living in the Manor had become a thing of survival to Draco. He couldn't count the amount of times he had taken the Cruciatus curse because the dark lord was just in one of his moods. He learned that the more time he spent in his room the better. During the day he couldn't put up his silencing charm, but he found that his little melody was able to calm him enough to stay strong until night time.

That was until around Easter time, nearly 9 months after Draco had let the death eaters into the school and Albus Dumbledore had been killed, there was a knock at his bedroom door. 

They needed Draco to confirm an identity for them. Only one word came to mind as he realized exactly whose identity they would need him to confirm. 

They had Harry Potter. 

The entire walk to the dinning room of the Manor was the longest one he had ever experienced. He walked with his face forward, avoiding eye contact because something told him that if he didn't, his facade would crack. Even his little song couldn't calm the fear and anxiety that was taking control of every inch of his body. Inside he repeated the words 'please not potter' over and over again.

They made it to the dinning room and the doors were thrown open in front of him with a flick of a wand. Time seemed to freeze the moment it did. 

In front of him, on his knees was no doubt Harry Potter with a lump on his head that made him appear disfigured. He couldn't focus on Harry's appearance. Someone could come in and Crucio him over and over again until he was just a breathing, mindless body that they would float over the table like some kind of constellation prize and Draco could care less. 

His Melody, his beautiful sound that had became a part of Draco Malfoy was now playing not only his melody. It was as they described it all those years ago. A beautiful symphony that's sound made him want to cry tears of happiness. And from the look on Harry's face, he heard it to. 

This was the moment he had waited for his entire life. It was supposed to be magical. He was supposed to run into his soulmates arms and life would make sense because they had each other. 

That's not what happened when he found his soulmate. 

The magical moment that he had dreamed of all his life was ruined by the simple fact that his soulmate wasn't only the Boy-who-lived, the boy who Draco had tormented for 6 years making them rivals, he was also the boy who was in the opposite end of the war. Draco would have added his near death to the list, but after time had passed, he had forgiven Harry and began cheering him on so that all this would end. He couldn't run into the boys arms and talk about color schemes like a normal person. 

He had to pretend to not know his soulmate in hopes that he makes it out of this alive. 

Against ever fiber of him that coursed with fear, he told them that Harry wasn't who they thought he was and was instructed to bring Harry and the Weasley down to the dungeons. 

The walk down to the dungeons was worse than the walk to the dinning hall and he didn't think that would have been possible. The Weasley was just angrily walking the way that Draco directed. Harry on the other hand, had a look of confusion and shock on his face.

They had made a good distance away from the commotion of the dinning room when Harry stopped walking. 

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in a low voice that sounded almost hurt. Draco stopped and looked at Harry and their eyes met. 

He wanted to cry at the look Harry was giving him. This was his soulmate and he had to do the opposite of what he wanted to do. He had to lock him away when he wanted to tell him that he made the sound inside his head even more magnificent than he could have ever imagined.

"Potter... I don't know what to tell you... if I don't do this, they will kill me. I don't have another option." Harry stared and Draco not saying anything. An annoyed sound come from the Weasley who was standing to the side of Draco. 

"Mate, why are you talking to him? I would rather be locked up than look at this low life wizard." Draco ignored the comment and so did Harry. Harry shook his head.

"No. There is another option. You can leave here. You don't have to be apart of this. You don't have to be the bad guy, Draco." The use of his first name took him a back and it seemed to effect Ron as well, given the small gasp the cane from him. A pleading look covered Harry's face and Draco wanted to give in. He wanted so bad to give in. 

"Harry, you don't understand any of this. Just because you make the song inside me complete, it doesn't mean that I can run off with you. I want to. Believe me I do. Anything to get me out of here. Anything to save me from this place... Merlin, I would do anything for that." He paused as actual tears were filling his eyes. 

"If I run off, they will kill my family. I need to protect my family. I can help you escape. But I need to stay here and I need you to go to the Dungeons with that Luna chick, her father and the goblin man. I'm not letting you lose. I've been hoping for you to win for sometime now." Harry understood this and without another word, nodded his head, continuing to walk the way to the Dungeons. 

They got there and Draco opened the door for them before closing it once and locking his soulmate in a dungeon.

"In about 10 minutes Wormtail will come down to check on you. Whatever you do, take his wand from him. I'll take care of the rest." He turned and face away, ready to leave when Harry voice called him and he froze in place. 

"Thank you Draco." Draco didn't have to turn around to see that Harry's green eyes were glowing with emotion. He didn't turn around immediately but smiled to himself, glad no one could see it for the moment.

"Your welcome Harry." He turned his head slightly, letting their eyes meet and found that he was right about Harry's eyes. Draco realized didn't want to hide the smile from Harry. 

“By the way, our song is beautiful." He said softly and for a moment in the middle of all the chaos, Draco got a small part of his dream to come true. Harry wouldn't hate him and that, even with the thought of facing Azkaban for the rest of eternity, was enough to motivate him to get through this.

“It really is.” Draco heard Harry say right before Draco had left the Dungeons. 

Inside Draco a small spark of hope lit its way into his heart. 

Draco realized that he was wrong before. He did deserved a soulmate and as of today, he was going to fight for that soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more in the future!


End file.
